Headless
by gamgravytavy
Summary: Gamzee gets a message from Tavros asking him to come to his hive alone.
1. Chapter 1

Gamzee woke up one morning feeling as if he had just been shot in his brain. He rolled his head around in a circular motion making the pain ease. He had forgot what happened to make his head hurt so bad. He thought about it for awhile before he realized the more he thought the worse the headache became. Before Gamzee could get up and reach his computer he felt a sharp pain in his eyes and lower jaw, it felt as if someone had just scratched across his face. Gamzee just sat there, staring out into nothing, until he felt his body go numb. He then ignored the pain and got up heading to his computer. once there, he sat looking at the message he had. It was Tavros, His crush, the one he had been crushing on for over two years. Asking him to meet him alone in his hive. Of course Gamzee was not going to let this opportunity pass him by, He was going to that hive and confessing no matter what, He knew he wouldn't chicken out on something like feeling were stronger then him, They wanted to go and confess but you didn't, YOU couldn't be able to face him without thinking of your confession, and he wouldn't would just make things awkward between you two and you didn't want any of that. You began to reach the door of your hive to open it. you open the door slowly and see Eridan outside with his lusus. It made you think about when you were little and you lost your lusus when he said he was going somewhere you couldn't remember where, but you know it was somewhere. Once he left you never saw him again so you sent letters in the ocean, writing things like ''I lOvE yOu'' and ''WhEn WiLl YoU bE bAcK?'' after you had sent five hundred letters, ERIDAN showed his fucking face to you, you regretted ever sending any letters, he came up out of the water facing you with the worst look you think you've ever seen. Then he came onto land placing his feet right next to your crossed legs. then he said ''Wwere you the one wwho put those fuckin papers in our now polluted wwaters?'' he said with some kind of problem with his ''W's'' you nodded your head shakily. He raised a fist when some girl from behind him came up and grabbed his wrist before he could hit you. You never were sure where she had come from.''F..FEFERI!'' He screeched. your gaze turned to her. ''ERIDAN!'' she yelled back. '' I TOLD YOU JUST TO TELL HIM NOT TO HIT HIM!'' she said with much anger in her voice then she looked at you. she gave you a mean look but not to harsh. '' But Fef! he is the one wwho polluted our wwaters!'' he said. apparently their names are Eridan and Feferi. two names you'll never forget. ''Eridan i told you no hitting and what do you try to do?! luckily i stopped you!'' you think she's better then this Eridan. ''Fef howw wwould you have fuckin handled it?!'' he said with aggression. Feferi looked at you then to Eridan. She ignored what he had said and then stared at you. ''Did he hurt you at all?''she said sweetly. you just shook your head. she looked over to Eridan with a mean look, something you think didn't suit her. '' Eridan why would you try to hurt someone as young as him?'' She said sternly. '' Because the little fucker polluted our wwaters! That's why! Thank god i killed his lusus!'' You froze looking up at Eridan with pure sadness and hurt. your face felt sore and your body felt like needles were in every bone you began to cry without noticing did this person really kill your lusus? Feferi grabbed Eridan by his scarf and threw him back into the water Eridan went down without caring and went somewhere you didn't care where. Feferi grabbed your shoulders and pulling you into a small and short hug then telling you she was sorry and leaving. You sat there with tears still filling your lap. little wet drops would land onto your pajama pants. you wiped your eyes, but tears just flooded into your palms. You headed home that night and went to bed you lived most of your life alone but when Tavros entered your life when you both were about sixteen he changed your life. You didn't worry as much. He couldn't walk but that never bothered you, the thing that did bother you was the person that crippled him. It was some bitch who had some kind of mind controlling powers and Tavros said that all he remembered was jumping off the cliff before he knew it was to late to try and run back. You and Tavros shared a lot of things together that you wouldn't tell nobody else. So there you found yourself staring at Eridan, With pure hate on your face. Every time you saw him you would give him these looks. He looked back at you and you could see him chuckle and hug his lusus. You acted like you never saw it but you really did. You know what he was trying to do, so you tried to ignore it. So you began to walk to Tavros's house when you ran into Aradia, She looked at you and said''Hell0 what are y0u d0ing?'' with much question in her voice. ''Aw NoThInG sIs HoW aBoUt YoU?'' she looked over at Eridan with just a slight glance before turning her attention back to you, she knew about what had happened along with three other friends Tavros, Karkat and Nepeta. they all knew about your lusus. She acted like you didn't see her. But you did and you know she knew you had gave Eridan another look. ''0h just came back fr0m s0lluxes hive'' she said innocently ''ThAt'S cOoL, i'M hEaDiNg To TaVs RigHt nOw'' ''0h?'' She said a smile on her lips. '' SoRrY sIs BuT i GoT tO gO'' ''Alright have a fun time f0r whatever y0ur d0ing'' She said while chuckling off. You reached his hive door and lifted a hand to knock.


	2. Chapter 2

You knock slowly and when you knock the door opens it's..open...nobody...is...there...You stare blankly...''Tavbro?'' You say and you remember that funny thing Tavros showed you called Hasbro you chuckle and see Vriska sweating covered in the color of Tavbros motherfuck blood. ''WHAT IN THE MOTHER FUCK DID YOU DO BITCH..'' You say hatefully while grabbing the collar of her shirt and lifting her off the ground. She kisses you adn you kiss back. A..are you...gay for her? You think ''Did i just get memed on?'' She asks while licking your hoern. You blush .. ''BITCH I SAID WHAT DID YOU DO TO TAVBRO MY MOTHERFUCK BRO.'' Y ou ask maean

She runs away. You search around and find tavbros body on the ground You break into tears and CRY vriska comes back and laughs. ''dick.'' She says and leaves while doing the robot out the door. You just cry more at the scene. You grab the head of tavbro body. ''TAVBRO, COME BACK MOTHERFUCK, PLEASE, RELAXE MOTHERFUCKER, I LOVE YOU, YOU SAID YOU WERE GOING TO BE OKAY, I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU MOTHERFUCK MOTHERFUCK.'' You says while grabbing his head and slamming it on the wall. ''TAVBRO COME BACK MOTHERFUCL! COME BACK!'' You say while slamming his head back and forth ...

...His head rips off of his body. You freeze and kiss the head slowly and then sling it around while singing.

''Tavbro...tavro tavio no please come back motherfuck. please...please..mtpohrfuckr... You grab his horns and shove your dick into his eye socket. You laugh ironicly, you remmeber when dave made you watch that funny youtube video about what does the fox say, it was so ironic.

You chuckle. ''TAVBRO LOOOOVE ME ERMERGERD! w DAISUKI NYA!'' You sit down and hold his face while poking his eyeball that is now slowly falling out the socket. You go home that da and cry the whole way home while killing some dogs, cats,people,trolls,aradia,eridan,fef,fish, cittlefish , and foxes, you hate what does the fox say. You blast what does the fox say when you get home you go death. Now the only thing that you hear are the lyrics in your head. You sit on the couch and see someone open your door of course it's karkat. He is mouthing something but you don't care you are covered in blood and stare blankly at the wall. He dies because you stab him in the eye and fuck his corpse and think about how sad you are and think about tavbro, hasbro tavbro.

_Be the gay kid who's dead_

You are tavros nitram you are dead You are sad because you love gamzee, you were going to confess to him but you died because of bad what does the fox say fish puns from vriska.

You can see gamzee form heaven, He fucked your eyeball, you guess maybe he had feelings for you too?

You watch him as he kills if best bro bf and lover karkat.

You cry slowly and see him mumbling something and crying about you.

You see gamzees goat dad and look at him and then see dave.

You sit next to him and talk for a while while watching him.

Dave pout on a gamzee wig. ''It's not you that killed yourself it was gamzee.'' He says

You hug him and have sex.

You go to gamzee with his goat dad and hug gamzee.

''MOTHER FUCKER I CAN'T HEAR YOU SPEAK UP! HELP MOTHERFUCK I CAN'T HEAR HELP ME.'' You are dead and you dissapear and die forever while fucking dav ein heaven.


End file.
